1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to an apparatus displaying a bicycle on a post.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 341086 is a conventional display assembly for a bicycle. The conventional display assembly includes a foot 10, a post and a suspension unit 2. The post includes a lower tube 11 connected to the foot 10 and an upper tube 12 connected to the lower tube 11. The suspension unit 2 includes a claw 20, a beam 21 connected to the claw 20, a crossbar 22 connected to the beam 21, and two forks 23 connected to the crossbar 22. The upper tube 12 is inserted in the claw 20. The claw 20 is secured to the upper tube 12 by welding. A bicycle can be displayed on the conventional apparatus, with the top tube thereof supported on the forks 23. The elevation of the suspension unit 2 and, therefore, the displayed bicycle cannot be changed, and this is inconvenient for displaying the bicycle to potential customers of different heights.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.